


Clownin' Around

by DoctorMonsterLove



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michael is disappointed, Self Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, and uses asl as well, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMonsterLove/pseuds/DoctorMonsterLove
Summary: Some tame smut I wrote for myself. Includes clown dick, thigh fucking, and more. This wasn't proof read, by the way. Also this isn't written for anyone else, this is just self indulgent, and you don't have to read it if you don't want to!





	Clownin' Around

We’re all sitting around the fire, some of us sleeping on the ground, others just spacing out and waiting for the next unpredictable trial. We’ve actually been having somewhat of a nice chat with each other, Meg was telling Jake, Nea, and I about some funny experiences she had in tennis, back in the old times. After a while, we decided to switch with the other survivors who were actually getting sleep. I tried my best to fall asleep, but there was just too much running through my head. Like on a loop, it just kept playing again and again. I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it was stupid, but I felt like I needed to do it, for some reason. About half an hour of tossing and turning went by, and I eventually just stood up and started walking away from the fire.  
“Hey, hey! Where you going, Dan?” I swiveled my head around to see Dwight, David, and Tapp looking at me, confused.  
“Just…” I paused, “Just going for a walk. Can’t sleep, y’know?” I shrugged and waved at them.  
Dwight rolled his eyes. “Tch, yeah okay. Don’t get lost, man.”  
I nodded and turned heel, continuing to walk through the dark woodland.  
I walked for what seemed like forever, though I’m not really sure how long I actually had gone. I had been sitting in my own mind the entire time I was walking, and despite what Dwight had just said, I found myself lost. I shook my head and sighed, rubbing my temples with one hand. I stopped when I thought I had heard someone. Or something, rather. I started slowly going into the direction I heard the noises. I couldn’t quite tell what they were, but I tried my damnedest to stay quiet while walking. I soon came to a clearing, one that looked very similar to our own little encampment, and I was about to call out to a survivor before I realized it. This wasn’t the survivor camp.  
Four or five sleeping bodies lay curled by the fire, the rest sitting on the logs surrounding it. I noticed that behind them, there was one sleeping quite a distance from them. I knew exactly who it was, and slowly I make my way over to them, planning out every step to make sure it was safe and quiet. From this distance I can hear them around the campfire, some of them growling, others purring, and one or two of them actually speaking. It was all very faint, but they seemed to be doing the same thing we were doing at our camp. Reminiscing. Coming up on the person of interest, I see his back is turned from me. A twig snaps from underneath my foot and I gasp and hide myself behind a tree, hoping none of them had heard or seen me. I peek around the side of it and see that one of them, Michael I believe, had slightly twisted his head around his shoulder to check, but waved his hand dismissively upon seeing the man behind him simply turning onto his side. Oh thank god. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the rest of them. ‘What the hell, why do they get blankets?! That’s just not fucking fair.’ I thought with a huff. Looking down at the person, though, I got an idea. Maybe not a great one, but it was an idea nonetheless. He had a somewhat large blanket covering most of him. I slip out of the woods, trying to go unnoticed by anyone else. Cautiously, I lift up the blanket and wiggle my way under it, finding the warmth radiating from him oddly comforting. I sigh and wrap the rest of the blanket around myself, positioning my body to be flush to his. I shift my body to face him, and I see his sleeping, makeup-caked face, squished against the ground and hold back an amused smile. I scoot in a little closer and tilt my head to peck his nose, but unexpectedly, he reached in further to capture my lips. My eyes widen in shock, but I don’t make a sound in fear of getting caught. He pulls away, a smirk adorning his face. I give him a pouty glare and wipe my face of any makeup that may have gotten on it.  
“Jeff!” I harshly whisper in surprise.  
“Get yer feet off me, they’re colder than goddamn ice.” he mumbled, “Hah, ya little sneak. Thought I wouldn’t notice? Tsk tsk.”  
I sighed and looked down at his chest to avoid eye contact. I started toying with one of the oversized buttons on his shirt.  
“I just- ugh, I couldn’t sleep, okay? Don’t judge me.” I murmured, feeling more embarrassed than comforted. I sniffled slightly from the cold air.  
“Aw, kid, it’s alright,” He made a sympathetic noise and lifted his hand, gently stroking my hair. “You really shouldn’t’a come here, though. What were you thinking?”  
“I… I wasn’t.”  
I mean, that was just the truth. I really didn’t know what I was doing. I sighed and he rested his hand on my shoulder, pulling me just a little bit closer to him. His entire body lay flush against my back. I hum and place my hand on his, closing my eyes as he shushes me. For a moment, I just focused on the sound of wind blowing through the trees and the distant fire crackling. I barely was about to be drifted off to sleep, but was interrupted by a slick, wet feeling enveloping my fingers. I turn my head slightly to see Jeff suckling my fore and middle fingers. Without much reason, I let out a quiet moan and allow him to continue. I arch my back a little, just enough for my ass to grind up against him, eliciting a delighted sound. Taking my hand out of his mouth, I begin moving it lower, resting on his belly. I hear him growling in annoyance, and he seems to become more agitated as I press myself against him a little more. I reach my hand and hover over the strained fabric of his pants, teasing him by dragging three fingers up and down. He bucks his hips into my palm and I firmly wrap my hand around the bulge, making him grunt. I feel the head of his cock through the fabric and trace circles around it with my thumb, pumping my hand simultaneously. Jeff’s breathing seemingly grows heavier, and I stop moving my hand and place a finger to my lips.  
“Shhh, you don’t want them to hear you, do you?” I taunt, smiling at his scowl. I bring my hand back down, sliding it right underneath the waistband of his pants. I fluff his half-hard cock until he’s breathing heavily into my ear.  
“Hmm, though I have been gone for a while, maybe I should go back so the others aren’t suspicious?” I innocently whispered, slowing my hand to a stop. I sat up and started to inch my way out from underneath the blanket when I was pulled right back down by my jeans.  
“I don’t fucking think so.”  
My jeans were yanked down all the way to my knees in a flash, and it took me quite a bit of self control to not yell in shock. He wraps his arm around and gropes me through my boxers, feeling the already spreading warmth. I feel his other hand snake around my throat and I let out a whimper.  
“Nah-ah,” he chuckles, mockingly adding, “you don’t want those guys to hear you, right?”  
My shorts are slid down to meet the parted jeans, leaving me exposed. ‘Congratulations, you played yourself.’ I internally scolded. Two of his fingers glide against the hardened clit and I shudder, exhaling sharply. His grip around my throat tightens as the fingers harshly brush through my folds before sliding them in without warning. My eyes go wide and I squeak out a somewhat loud moan unintentionally. My heart starts hammering in my chest as I hear footsteps approach, and suddenly Jeff rolls over, the three fingers still pumping while his stomach crushes my ribs at the same time.  
“Whaddya want?” His muffled voice rumbles. I hear another voice speaking to him, though I can’t make out what they’re saying. I probably could, if I wasn’t struggling to breathe. “What, can’t a clown get a little shut eye? Christ, guys. Leave me alone.” After a few moments he rolls back onto his side and I gasp for air. He murmurs and apology and takes the hand that was once on my throat and brings it down to stroke my side reassuringly. His other hand is still working, pumping faster than before. My back tenses and arches into him, making him remove his fingers. He grabs my hand to stop it, and I look at him, worrying I had done something wrong. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case as he shoves his dick between my thighs, holding my legs together to squeeze him tighter. It was… unexpected, to say the least. He slowly grinds his cock back and forth through my thighs, his stomach hitting my back each time. He seemed to be getting increasingly annoyed by this, unsatisfied with this position not being able to work in this moment. He shifts a little, grabbing my legs and raising them to my chest. Bringing one hand to cover my mouth, he says with a light chuckle, “Hold on, kid.” and with that, he buries his cock entirely, my hot cunt holding him snug. I let a strained moan escape, thankfully caught by his hand. There’s no time wasted as he starts thrusting harshly, most likely bruising my ass. He presses his fingers against my lips and I gladly open my mouth, taking them in and suckling, as he did to mine before. I can feel his dick twitching and I expect him to be close, but he pulls out, much to my surprise. He flips me over to meet him face-to-face, and presses his body flush to mine, re-entering with ease. Our lips latch onto each other almost instinctively. We’re both a nearly breathless, sweaty, and moaning mess. I think at this point neither of us care about the other killers knowing what’s happening just a few feet away from them.  
“You gonna, you gonna cum Danny? Hm?” He heavily breaths over my shoulder, sucking and kissing my neck every few words. I’m barely hanging on to my own coherency at this point. I may have responded, or I may have just sputtered out a bunch of gibberish and broken sentences. I wrap a free leg around his body and bring myself as close to him as physically possible, my head buzzing and ear deafening as I release, squeezing, shivering, and cumming all over his cock. His thrusts become sloppier and both arms are wrapped around me with a vice grip. I feel a sharp pain and moan, feeling his teeth sink into my shoulder and sucking harshly. He curses under his breath and lets out a strangled, unnecessarily drawn out groan as he shoots hot cum into me, some of it spurting out and onto my thighs. I bury my head into his coat and whimper, barely being able to think straight anymore. We stay glued together for a few moments, before he relaxes and pulls his softened cock out with a content sigh. As I’m still coming back to reality, he’s stroking my hair and littering me with breathy praises. “Good, good boy. You did great.”  
He helps me put on my boxers and jeans, as my arms are practically useless noodles at this point. I shakily stand up, still cautiously aware of the killers, still all sitting at the campfire over by there. I noticed one of them was missing, but assumed they had been sent to a trial.  
I give Jeff a goodbye kiss and start hauling ass back to camp. I run through the trees for a while, eventually seeing the faint light of the survivor’s campfire. Right as I’m about to step into view of my friends, I hear someone snap their fingers right behind me. I gasp loudly and flip around, terrified. Michael stands a few feet apart of me, looming over my form. He raises a hand and I flinch, thinking he’s about to hurt me in some way. After nothing happening, I open my eyes to see him giving me the ‘knife hand’. Michael places his index finger to his chin, moving it forward, then opening that hand and directing his thumb to his chest.  
‘Dude, really?’  
I hang my head sheepishly and he brings his hand to his stomach, hovering over it and moving it in an exaggerated circle.  
‘Gross!’


End file.
